The present invention relates to a bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane for the regeneration of tissue, which can effectively be used for the guide of tissue or other purposes in medical fields such as dentistry and oral surgery.
GTR techniques (Guided Tissue Regeneration technique) for regenerating the periodontal ligament by use of a barrier membrane which blocks other tissue that inhibits growth of the periodontal ligament and so ensures a space allowing for growth of the periodontal ligament, are generally adopted in dentistry. In implantation therapies, too, GBR techniques (Guided Bone Regeneration technique) have recently been introduced. Teflon membranes are used as such barrier membranes with some outcome, but they must be removed by a second operation after insertion by first operation for the therapy, because they are a foreign matter to a living body and response to tissue. This is a serious burden on both clinicians and patients.
In recent years, bio-degradable/absorbable synthetic polymer materials or collagen have been used as a bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane in place of such nonabsorbable Teflon membranes. Exemplary bio-degradable/absorbable synthetic polymer materials include lactide/glycolide copolymers, lactide homopolymers, lactide/.epsilon.-caprolactone copolymers.
A bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane must have the following properties:
it must come into a ready close contact with and fit to the surface of a tooth and inhibits in-growth of the epithelium, PA1 it must have a certain strength or a constant modulus of elasticity that ensures to allow for a space for new attachment, PA1 it must have a porous structure through which body fluids such as nutritious matter pass and which imparts some flexibility thereto, and PA1 it must enable blood to be discriminated from the oral tissue, even when deposited thereon.
The bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane must also be kept in shape until the periodontal ligament is regenerated. Moreover, just after the periodontal ligament is regenerated, it must be degraded and absorbed by the living body to vanish with no trace thereof left in the living body.
In the case of the conventional bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membranes, however, much difficulty is involved in controlling the physical properties inclusive of strength and the in vivo ability to hydrolyze, i.e., bio-degradable/absorbable rate. In particular, this barrier membrane is indicated to have some serious problems, for instance, the tearing of the membrane during suture, which is caused by a decrease in strength due to the permeation of blood through it, difficulty involved in discriminating the membrane from the oral tissue when it is discolored by the permeation of blood through it, and the permeation of cells into fine pores which are enlarged by biological degradation and absorption. Thus, no satisfactory material has been reported as yet.
An object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate the defects of the above-mentioned conventional bio-degradable/absorbable barrier memberane and so provide a bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane which is substantially free from the above-mentioned problems which arise in connection with the tearing of the membrane during suture, which is caused by a decrease in strength due to the permeation of blood, difficulty involved in discriminating the membrane from the oral tissue when it is discolored by the permeation of blood, and the permeation of cells into fine pores which are enlarged by biological degradation and absorption.
According to the present invention accomplished as a result of intensive studies made so as to achieve the above-mentioned object, it has now been found that if a bio-degradable/absorbable barrier membrane such as the one above mentioned is coated on the surface with sucrose esters of fatty acids to control its dynamic properties and its bio-degradable/absorbable rate, its in vivo degradation is delayed and the rate of permeation of blood through it is so inhibited that the tearing thereof during suture can be prevented and the discrimination thereof from the oral tissue can be ensured.